Life After Coronation
by forevermusicalfan
Summary: After Ben's coronation something happens to Mal; it results in her having to leave Auradon. She will, however, not be left alone to go through everything. When she returns to Auradon something has changed about her, and everyone knows it; what they do not know is that Mal is now more powerful than ever and that she is carrying something that proves to be important to Ben and her.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own descendants **

1 day after coronation

Mal's Point of view

I wake up feeling so tired today; yesterday was Ben's coronation and the day that I defeated my mother Maleficent. I used to using magic but not to the extent that I did yesterday and I can feel it on my body now. I look at Evie's bed but it is empty, I try to sit up but this horrible pain goes trough my back making me lay back down again. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep again.

"Mal. Mal" I moan as someone is shaking my shoulder making my back hurt again. I open my eyes and see Evie sitting on my bed with Jay and Carlos standing behind her.

"Morning sleeping beauty or should I say afternoon as it is 2 pm now" I look at Jay and can feel myself getting confused. He looks at me and continues "We thought that you were with Ben today but we asked him and he said he hadn't seen you all day. He wanted to come check on you himself but he could not get out of his appointments so he asked us to come check on you instead" he walks to the other side of the bed and sits down "Are you okay? You never slept this late on the isle"

"I'm fine Jay, just tired after the events yesterday I guess." I sit up slowly and try to keep my face from showing that I'm in pain. "I used a lot of magic in one day and I'm not used to it. It just took a lot of my energy, but I'll be as good as new tomorrow I promise." I take a deep breath and close my eyes again. I know I'm not used to using this sort of magic, but this pain is slowly killing me, like seriously killing me. There is a knock on the door; I open my eyes and looks at it. Carlos walks to it and opens it. What I see surprises me a little because at the door stands Belle. My friends all bow to her.

"You do not need to bow for me children" She walks into the room and looks at me "Can I please talk with Mal alone guys?" They all look at each other then at me

"Go guys" they all nod and leaves the room. Belle closes the door behind them and turns to me. I sit up a little more and bite the inside of my cheek to hide my pain. I look at belle and see her giving me a look that I cannot quiet understand.

"How are you Mal" she sits down on the bed and takes my hand in hers " and tell me the truth please." She gives me a look that I only know too well, the tell-me-or-I'll-get-mad-look. I take a deep breath.

" My back is hurting terribly, but please don't tell Ben, he has enough to think about right now and does not need to worry about me as well." I move to lie back down; belle grabs my shoulder and helps me get down slowly. I smile a little "Thank you Belle"

"It's what mothers do sweetie" I look at her and can feel eyes water. "oh sweetie" she lays down next to me, over the covers, and hugs me lightly. I put my head on her shoulder and let my tears fall "It is okay sweetie, let it out, it is okay to show your feelings like this" I keep crying into her shoulder as she holds me without hurting my back further. After some time I slowly stop crying and look at her, I notice tears falling from her eyes.

"Are you okay Belle? Did I do something? Why are you crying?" I start to move away from her but she keeps her arms around me, holding me in a comfortable position.

"I'm fine sweetie, it just hurts a mothers heart when she sees a child crying, especially a child that has a special place in her heart." She looks at me and I feel my cheeks redden. I lay my head back on her shoulder and close my eyes.

"You are the only adult who have ever told me that I have a special place in their heart" I feel her kissing my hair and look up at her

"Get some sleep sweetie, everything will be better when you wake up, I promise" I nod and close my eyes, sleep taking over before I can think about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Descendants or the characters in it. _

Chapter 2

2 days after coronation

**Mal's Point of view**

I wake up and looks around the room. This is not my room; I sit up a little to fast and feel the pain returning in my back "oh my god" I take a deep breath and tries to control the pain. The door to the room opens and someone walks in, but I cannot look at them, as the pain in my back is getting worse.

" Mal, sweetie it is okay" I recognize the voice and it is Belle's. I try to answer her but the pain prevents me from doing it. "Sweetie I need you to breath for me. In and out" I do as she says and slowly she lays me back down.

"Where am I? This is not my room" I look at her confused

"You are in the castle. And before you ask, no Ben does not know you are here" She moves me onto my side and holds something warm against my back. I feel my muscles relax. "Does it help with the pain?"

"Yes, thank you Belle." I close my eyes.

"I think we should have Fairy Godmother take a look at your back, maybe she knows what is going on and can help" I open my eyes and looks at her a little scared "sweetie, I only want you to get better" I nod. "I'll go and get her then" she kisses my forehead and looks at me worriedly. Then she gets up and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I stay on my side, as my back does not hurt as much when I'm like this. I close my eyes and relax as much as I possibly can, but suddenly my head starts hurting really badly, I feel like someone is pressing on it from the inside. I start screaming, as the pain is too much. The door opens and I hear three people rushing in, but before I can react everything goes black.

**Belle's point of view**

"I'm telling you Fairy Godmother that something is really wrong with Mal, her back is hurting her and she was a little warm when I touched her forehead" I look at her worriedly "I'm scared that Maleficent might have done something to her"

"Oh, don't you worry dear. It is probably from a fall when she was fighting her mother, but I'll take a look and see if I have to bibbidi-bobbidi do something" I nod still having that uneasy feeling inside me. As we turn the corner we run straight into my husband. He looks at us confused.

" Fairy Godmother, I did not know that you were coming to visit us today" He looks at me.

"It is for an emergency your highness" Fairy Godmother says making Adam look at her. "I'm just here to check on something and then I'll leave again" she smiles and looks at me. I nod agreeing with her excuse. As Adam is about to respond we hear a scream.

"MAL!" I run to her room and open the door. Adam and Fairy Godmother follows me. I run to Mal's side "sweetie, what is it, what is hurting please, I cannot help you if you do not give me a sign or something" She points to her head "your head is hurting, okay. Fairy Godmother" I look at Fairy Godmother "can you please help me hold Mal?" She nods and walks to the bed she sits behind Mal and helps her stay on her side, as she runs her hand down Mal's back she gasps. I look at her "What is it" Adam steps forward as well, ready to hear what is going on with his son's girlfriend.

"I need to see her back" she starts moving Mal's shirt to see her back. Adam moves to Mal's back and helps Fairy Godmother hold her on her side. As she gets the shirt of, both her and Adam gasp.

"What is it?" I look at them. Adam keeps holding her but looks absolutely horrified.

"She is getting wings" I look at him and then at Mal, I feel her head where she mentioned it hurt and feels two small bumps in her hair.

"And horns" I look at Adam "Auradon will never accept this" I run my hand over her cheek and look at the girl in front of me who have been through so much in her life already "what are we going to do?"

"We could send her back to the isle" I look at my husband like he is insane "Belle we do not have any other choice. We'll tell Ben that she left because she decided that she did not feel right being here after all and that it was a lie she told at coronation."

" You cannot be serious" I stand up "she is sick, if you send her back to the isle she might die! Is that what you want?" I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks. "She is only 16 years old, she defeated her mother to save our kingdom, and you want to send her away?" He looks down and nods. "Fine, but I'm leaving with her, I'm not letting her go through this on her own!" He looks at me shocked

"Belle.." But he does not get the chance to say anymore as Mal moves onto her back and looks at him. "Mal.."

"Can I at least go to somewhere else than the isle?" she takes a deep breath "I'll be killed the moment I get there for being a traitor" She close her eyes and whisper "please" before falling asleep again. I look at my husband and he seems to have made up his mind about Mal leaving and there is no way to change his mind.

"I'll go pack my things, because I'm not letting her go alone" he looks down and nods. I leave the room and walks to my bedroom. I pack a bag with most of my less formal dresses and some shoes, then I grab pictures of Ben, Adam and me, I put them in the bag and looks around the room, I feel the tears coming again but whips them away and leaves the room. As I get back to Mal's room I see her sitting up in bed, I walk to her side and sits down. "Are you ready to go down to the car?" She nods and slowly stands up.

"Fairy Godmother gave me something to take most of the pain while we travel" I nod and kiss her hair.

"Let's go before anyone else discovers us" she nods and walks out with me. We get down to the garage and I go to my car putting my things in the trunk.

"Don't you have to say bye to Ben and Adam?" I close the trunk and looks at her.

"No, we'll be back when you are feeling better, so there is no need to make it seem like I'll be gone forever" I walk to her and helps her into the car then gets into the drivers seat and pulls out of the garage and drives of.

"Is it okay if I sleep for a while, the medication Fairy Godmother gave me have made me really sleepy" I smile at her

"You do not have to ask permission, go to sleep sweetie, I'll wake you up when we get there I promise" she smiles and close her eyes and only minutes later she is asleep. Now next stop is the Moors.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own descendants**

3 days after coronation

**Ben's point of view**

Since coronation things have been crazy, there have been so many meetings and appointments that I have not had any time to see Mal. I spoke to Evie the other day and she said Mal was tired after everything that happened at my coronation, and I can understand that because she had to use more magic than she have ever done before. However, I'm still worried about her, as I haven't heard from her at all the last couple of days. I walk to her room and knocks on the door, after a few seconds the door is opened by Evie.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" she says and I can see in her eyes that she is not being mean but that she is confused.

"I'm here to see Mal?" I try to look around her "To see if she is feeling better"

"She is not here Ben, I thought she was at the castle. There was a note from her 2 days ago that she had gone to the castle because she wasn't feeling well and could get the best help there." I'm so confused right now. Has Mal been at the castle without me knowing it? "You didn't know that she was at the castle?" I shake my head no.

"I have to go" I turn and walk away from their room

"Ben, wait" I turn and see Evie running towards me "I'm coming with you. I just have this feeling that something is really wrong" I nod and we both start walking again. We get to the front of the school where a car is waiting; my driver is holding the door open for me

" Take us to the castle, please" I get in and Evie follows behind me. My driver closes the door and gets into the drivers seat and starts driving. I look at Evie, who is looking outside; I can feel how worried she is about Mal so I take her hand, which makes her look at me "She is hopefully okay now and is enjoying people taking care of her, which is why she hasn't gone back to your room" She nods and looks outside again, I sigh and looks out my window. Before I know it we are at the castle and I get out before my driver has time to actually stop the car. I walk to the door and open it, I look behind me and see Evie following close behind me. I look around the front room "Mom!" I start running up the stairs towards the library "Dad!" as I run past my dad's office the door opens. I stop and see my dad standing in the door "Dad, is Mal here? She left a note in her room that claimed she was here, but I haven't seen her" I feel a hand on my shoulder; I look and see that it is Evie. My dad looks at the ground.

"Why don't you come in and sit down, both of you" He turns and walks into his office. I look at Evie and see that she seems just as confused as I feel. I put my hand on her back and leads her into the office. We both sit down and look at my dad

"Dad, what is going on?"

"The day after coronation your mom had mal brought here, she was in pain and didn't feel well" Why the hell wasn't I informed about this, Evie said she was just sick. I look at Evie and see the look in her eyes, she doesn't understand what my dad means. "Yesterday Mal woke up and the pain was worse than ever. Your mom went to get Fairy Godmother and I ran into them in the hall. Mal started screaming because of the pain, that was when I found out that she was here" he stops speaking and looks out the window.

"And then what happened?"

" Well I" He looks at me "I left to grab some things as did Fairy Godmother and when we returned your mom and Mal were gone. There was no note or anything. We believe that Mal might have been faking her pain to be able to take your mother." I hear a gasp next to me and look at Evie. I notice the tears running down her cheeks

"Mal would never do that" she looks at me "Ben, you cannot believe this lie that your dad is telling"

"You're calling me a liar? Well then explain where my wife is!" he stands up making his chair fall over behind him "You were probably a part of the plan all along pretending that Mal was in pain"

"Why would I do that, I do not want to go back to the isle. Here we have fresh food and clean water, why would I want to risk that?" She starts crying into her hands and whispers "what have you done Mal?" I put my hand on her knee.

"I thought she wanted to change" I look at my dad " I guess I was wrong" I get up then helps Evie stand up and walk with her to the door. I stop and look at my dad. "I want all guards to go and look for mom." He nods "And if any country is helping Mal, we declare war" He looks at me shocked. I lead Evie out of the room and to the car " Let's get you back to school Evie" she nods and lets me lead her to the car. We get in and as we drive back to school I let her cry on my shoulder. "I'll make sure that no one doubts you, Jay or Carlos's innocence in all this. I promise" She keeps crying, I kiss her hair and let her. When we get back to the school I lead her to her room and tells her to get some sleep, then I walk to my own room and lays down on my bed slowly falling asleep.

**Adam's Point of view**

I sit down and look out the window in my office as Ben and Evie leave my office. Why did he believe so easily that Mal would do such a horrible thing, I thought he loved her. And now he is ready to declare war against whoever is helping Mal, meaning his own mom.

"Did he believe you" I look and see Fairy Godmother behind me.

"I think he did" I look out the window again "why do I feel so bad telling him this lie?"

"It was the right thing to do Adam. It is better that he is mad at Mal than you." She walks towards the door

"Fairy Godmother?" she turns and looks at me "this is a secret that is never supposed to leave these four walls, okay?" She nods and leaves. I look at the photos on my desk; there is one of belle and me on our wedding day. "Please come home soon"

**Mal's point of view (same day)**

I woke up as the car stopped, I look out the window and see that we are near a forest but there is a barrier stopping us from going any further. I look at Belle "Where are we?"

"We are at the borders to the Moors" I look at her shocked, she look at me "Yes the very same kingdom that your mother ruled back when she was free" she smiles and gets out of the car, I follow her. "But I'm afraid that the barrier won't let me in, but I hope it will let you in" she looks at me. I step towards the barrier and take a step through it; I turn and look at Belle.

"Have you tried?" She shakes her head; I walk back to her and take her hand "You trust me, right" She nods and let me lead her to the barrier, I step through again and looks at her over my shoulder. "Now your hand is in the Moors, it is just missing the rest of you" she takes a deep breath and walks through the barrier.

"Humans aren't supposed to be able to go through the barrier like this" she looks around "Which means it must be weakened"

"That is because our leader cannot do her job properly" I turn around and see a fairy behind me, she looks at me "you look familiar, do I know you?" Before I have a chance to answer belle does it.

"She's Maleficents daughter, the true heir of this kingdom "Belle touch my back and I let out a scream, Belle gasps "I'm so sorry mal, I forgot" I fall to my knees and tries to take some deep breaths. Belle sits on her knees next to me.

"What is wrong with her" the fairy sits in front of me and moves a hand over my back without touching it.

"Her wings are growing and so is her horns" Belle touches my forehead "They started growing the day after she defeated her mother. I thought she was just ill, but she was in so much pain that I had Fairy Godmother check on her" I look at Belle and sniffs, I had not realized that I was crying "oh sweetie, everything will be okay I promise"

"And they sent you out here to drop her of because you all thought that we could help?" the fairy makes me look at her "You are even more beautiful than your mother was at this age" She smiles a little, I sniff

"They didn't sent me here they wanted me to go back to the isle because they didn't think I would be accepted because of the wings and horns" I look at Belle "Belle left her family and went with me because she thought it was the wrong thing to do to sent me to the isle." Belle touches my cheek lightly. The Fairy smiles at us.

"You have a connection, which is stronger than what I have seen in a long time" The fairy stands up "we'll help you and teach you how to control this side of you." She helps me stand up. Then she looks at Belle "And you are welcome to stay here with her until she is back to her normal and happy self"

"Thank you" Belle smiles then looks towards the car "is there anyway that we can hide the car, so Aurora won't see it when she visits next time?" The Fairy looks around.

"I'll take care of it" she takes out a wand "are there anything in it that you need?" Belle nods and takes our bags out of it. Then the fairy moves her wand and the car turns into a toy car, small enough to put in you pocket. "There you go, now she won't see it, if she shows up that is" she moves her wand again and the bags starts flying "lets go" She starts walking, I look at Belle and follows the fairy.

"What do you mean, if she shows up?" Belle puts her arm around me to help me keep my balance.

"Last time Aurora was here was 1 year ago. She doesn't care about us, which is why the barrier is as weak as it is" I look at her shocked, I look at Belle and see anger in her eyes. "But it is fine, when Mal is feeling better and have more control over this part of her she can step into her rule as our leader here and help us with the barrier"

"I will gladly do that. I promise, just please help me, this pain is horrible" I stop walking and touched my head. Belle squeezes my side.

"I will help you, I promise" I look at the Fairy "my name is Mira by the way" She stops in front of a small cottage "come on in" she walks inside, we follow her quietly. Once inside we look around "You can lay down on the couch over there" she points and Belle helps me over to it and helps me lay down. Mira comes over with a wet towel and hands it to Belle. "I think the best I can do to help you is make you sleep most of the time, that way the pain won't be as bad and when you really wake up in a weeks time your wings and horns will be out, I promise" I nod and she touches my head with her hand. I feel my eyes getting heavy and suddenly everything is black.

**Belle's Point of view**

"And you are sure this will help?" I look at Mira. She nods and walks to the small kitchen in the cottage and gets a small container out. She comes back to male and opens the container.

"It will help and with this growth potion her wings and horns will be fully out in a week." She applies some to Mal's head and back then she stands up and walks back to the kitchen to wash her hands. "Now we just have to wait" I nod and looks back at Mal, I sit on the floor and touches her cheek.

"Please be okay in a week Mal" I stay there watching over her for the next seven days.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**I do not own Descendants :-)**

10 days after coronation

**Evie's point of view**

It has been seven days since Mal kidnapped Belle and disappeared. In the beginning I kept telling myself that she had not done it, but now I don't know what to think anymore. The worst part is that people have been really horrible towards me and only me, not even Jay or Carlos, just me. They all believe that I had something to do with it as well; only four people believe that I didn't and that's Jay, Carlos, Ben and Doug. I try to stay in my room as much as possible and only leave to go to classes and nothing else. Right now I'm in my room looking out the window, it is warm outside and people are out enjoying the sun but not me I'm in here where it is safe to be. Suddenly there is a knock on the door I look at it. "Who is it?"

"It's Ben" I walk to the door and unlock it and let him in.

"What do you want Ben" I sit down on my bed and looks at Mal's bed

"I wanted to check on you" he sits next to me "see how you were doing"

"How do you think I'm doing? Everyone believes that I had something to do with it just because I'm her best friend. People are horrible Ben, they come knocking on my door in the middle of the night and calls me a traitor" I feel tears running down my cheeks "I don't feel safe anymore, I've even started thinking about going back to the isle" I put my head in my hands and cries. I feel Ben moving close and putting his arms around me

"I'm so sorry Evie, I know you had nothing to do with it" There is a knock on the door. I feel Ben getting of the bed. I hear the door open and close. I look up and see Doug, Carlos and Jay. Doug walks to me and sits down; he puts his arms around me and holds me close.

"I just want to feel safe again, and not have to look over my shoulder every time I leave my room" I lay down with my head on Doug's lap and keep crying. I look at Mal's bed again when something under it catches my eyes. I get up and walks to her bed I kneel down and pulls out what caught my eye, I gasp when I see that it is her spell book.

"Is that what I think it is" Ben and Carlos walks to me and looks at the book. I look at Ben.

"She would never leave her spell book behind Ben" he takes it from my hand and starts looking through it "What are you doing Ben? You cannot just look through it like that" I try to take it from him but Carlos puts his arms around me and holds my arms to my sides. "Carlos, what the hell" I try to get out of his arms.

"The last spell she found interesting was the anti love potion" Ben keeps looking through the book, I watch him. "There is no spell about kidnapping somebody" He looks at me.

"Which means that she didn't do it" I look at Carlos whom is still holding me "Carlos let go of me" He holds me even tighter than before.

"Just because there is no spell doesn't mean that she didn't do it" I look at Jay shocked

"Jay" it comes out in a whisper "please, you know Mal would never do that" He looks at the ground my tears start falling again. "She's my sister, she's your sister" He looks at me and I see anger in his eyes.

"If she was our sister she wouldn't have put all of us in harms way by disappearing like this! Wake up Evie, she is still Evil" I look at the older boy that I have seen as my older brother for a long time now. I get out of Carlos's arms and walks to Jay. I slap him hard on his cheek then runs out the room.

"Evie, wait!" I hear two people running after me, I run faster and find an empty classroom; I hurry in and close the door behind me locking it. "Evie please open the door"

"Go away Ben, I want to be alone, please" someone takes the doorknob and tries to open the door.

"Evie, please. Princess, open up, we just want to make sure you're okay" I let my tears fall and opens the door to see Doug and Ben both looking at me worriedly. Doug takes a step forward and pulls me into his chest "I know you are mad at Jay, but he is just worried about how people are towards you at the moment" I hide in his chest

"He feels bad about what he said to you" I look at Ben and I can feel the anger in me

" He feels bad? Oh well then I guess it is okay. Of course it is not okay, I cannot believe that he is doubting Mal" I look at the ground "Ben if I told you that I might know a way to see Mal and prove that your mom is not with her because she is being forced, what would you say?" I look at him

" I would tell you to show me right this moment" I nod and take out my magic mirror.

"I'm not sure it will work, and I do not know why I have not done it before now" I look at the mirror "mirror mirror in my hand, show me my sister Mal" Doug looks over my shoulder and Ben stands in front of me looking at the mirror. The mirror clears and we see Mal laying on a couch we hear voices

_Mirror conversation:_

"She should be waking up soon Belle, and hopefully she'll feel better and not be in pain"

"She's been sleeping for 7 days, I'm just worried" Belle moves into the frame and puts a wet towel against her forehead. Mal's eyes open slowly

"Belle"

"I'm right here sweetie" Belle touches Mal's cheek

"Is it over now?" Belle nods and smiles "so no more pain"

"No sweetie, no more pain. Your wings are beautiful and your horns are lighter than your moms was"

"That could be because Mal's magic is light where her mom's were dark" A new person steps into the frame and sits on the floor near Mal's head "But it is over now Mal, now the training begins"

_Mirror conversation ends_

The image disappear from the mirror, I look at Ben "you need to go to your dad and tell him that there will be any war against anyone who is helping Mal, because she is not hiding your mom. I think it is your mom that is hiding her." Ben look at me then shakes his head. He takes my hand and starts pulling me with him "Ben where are we going" he pulls me through the school and people turn to look at us, that's when I see Lonnie, Jay, Audrey, Chad, Jane and Carlos.

"He probably found out that she is in on this whole kidnapping thing" I hear someone whisper. I think Ben heard it as well as he stops and turns towards our group of friends

"WHO SAID THAT?! AS YOUR KING I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO SAID THAT!" We all look at Ben shocked, he has never raised his voice like this and he has never used that fact that he is king to get information before. Audrey steps forward

"I'm sorry Ben, but everyone believes it and the way that you are pulling Evie along it seems like she has done something wrong" Ben takes some deep breaths then he takes my hand and starts pulling me along again, but someone grabs my other hand stopping Ben. I look who grabbed my hand and see that it is Jay.

"Ben where are you taking my sister?" I keep looking at Jay

"I'm taking her to the castle as we need to speak to my father" Jay looks me in the eyes asking if I'm okay. I nod and he lets go of my hand. I let Ben lead me out to a car that is waiting and gets in. "I need you to help me convince my father that Mal is innocent, and if we need to we have to use the mirror to see them both again" I nod and looks out the window. After some time we pull up to the castle. Ben gets out of the car and holds his hand out for me, I take it and let him lead me into the castle.

"DAD!"

"IN MY OFFICE BEN" Ben once again leads me to his fathers office, we walk in and see the Fairy Godmother is there as well, his father looks at us. "I see you're not alone Ben" I look at Ben and see the irritation in his eyes

"I see you aren't either dad, but it is a good thing because what I have to say is important." His dad looks at Fairy Godmother then at Ben. He nods at Ben telling him to go on. "We have seen Mal and mom. Dad Mal is innocent she didn't kidnap mom; she isn't hiding her. It is the other way around actually; mom is hiding Mal because her wings and horns have come out. Dad they are beautiful, you should see them; they are so light compared to her mothers that were dark." I smile at Ben as I hear him talk about Mal in such a positive way.

"Did you see where they were?" I look at Fairy Godmother and shake my head. "How did you see them then?" I look at Ben and he nods

"Through my magic mirror Fairy Godmother" She walks to me, I look at her confused

"Can I see the mirror, please?" I take the mirror out of my pocket and hands it to her "thank you very much, at school we do not allow magical objects and you know that, so I'll keep this." She walks back to the former king and stands behind him.

"You cannot do that, you cannot just take my things from me." I try to run to her but Ben stops me, I look at him.

"I'll get it back for you, I promise" I nod and take a deep breath.

"I think it would be best to send Evie away for a while, I've heard the rumours at school and they think the most horrible things about her involvement in all this" Fairy Godmother is talking to the former king and he looks deep in thought "it is for her own protection Adam" He nods agreeing with her.

"You cannot do this, what the hell. You cannot send me away from my family" I look at Ben and he is looking at his dad shocked "Ben do something"

"Dad you cannot make this decision, I'm the king now meaning that it is my word that counts." I look at him thankfully. "And I don't think that Evie should leave"

"You may be king Ben, but I'm her guardian. And I'm saying that she is leaving, it is for her own safety" He stands up and walks to me "I don't want anything to happen to you Evie, and I certainly do not want anything to happen to my son. Fairy Godmother, do what you have to do" Fairy Godmother walks to Ben who is watching her confused, she takes a small bottle and sprays some of it content in his face. He blinks a couple of times then looks at me and his dad

"Evie I thought you didn't leave your room, and what are we doing her" I look at him shocked; Fairy Godmother leads him out of the room before I can say anything to him. I turn to Adam.

"What are you doing, he is the king you cannot do this to him. He is your son" I feel my eyes getting wet.

"I'm sorry Evie, but I cannot allow Mal back. Our people will be afraid of her; afraid that she is Maleficent the second." He puts his hands on my shoulders "I'm only protecting my people. I know Belle left with Mal to hide her somewhere. Exactly where they are, I don't know, but when they are ready they'll return. Until then I'm sending you away to another castle of ours where you cannot use magical objects or any magic at all because the castle has been spelled that way. I'm only doing this to protect you from everything that will go down from now on" I let my tears fall "I'm so sorry Evie" He Pulls me into his chest and hugs me, which surprises me at first, but then I hug him back and cries into his chest. Once I calm down, he leads me out of his office and towards the front door, we get to the car and I turn to him.

"Please keep an eye on Ben, I think the beast in him is trying to get out" He nods and hugs me one more time "And tell him that I'll be back, I just need a break" He pulls back a little and nods again, with a small smile on his lips.

"Take care Evie, once this is over I'll send my guards for you I promise" I nod and get in the car. As it drives away from the castle I start crying again. What am I going to do now. I end up crying myself to sleep in the car.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

I do not own descendants and its characters

This chapter contains some adult context, but it is very brief.

_10 days after _coronation

**Mal's point of view**

You know that feeling when you are between being awake and still sleeping, well that is I right now. I fell better which must be a good sign. I hear Mira and Belle talking.

"She should be waking up soon Belle, and hopefully she'll feel better and not be in pain" Well I would absolutely not mind the pain being gone; it was fucking horrible.

"She's been sleeping for 7 days, I'm just worried" I feel something wet being placed on my forehead, my eyes finally start opening.

"Belle" I look at her and smiles a little

"I'm right here sweetie" She touches my cheek, I don't know what it is about this relationship that is building with her, but I think it is how a mother and daughter should be towards one another.

"Is it over now?" Belle nods and smiles "so no more pain"

"No sweetie, no more pain. Your wings are beautiful and your horns are lighter than your moms was" I smile as she says this. This means that they will not be as scary as my moms was.

"That could be because Mal's magic is light where her mom's were dark" Mira says as she sits on the floor near my head "But it is over now Mal, now the training begins" I moan my disagreement and both Belle and Mira laughs. "Come on now Mal" She stands up and with Belle's help they get me into a sitting position. I look at them both and smiles a little.

"Thank you, both of you for taking care of me" Belle puts her arms around me and smiles

"I'll always be here for you." I look at her with tears running down my cheeks "what's wrong?" she whips my tears away.

"I made you leave your family" she pulls me into a hug and I cry into her shoulder

"No, you didn't make me leave. I choose to leave because my husband thought that sending you away on your own was a good idea " She makes me look at her "Mal, I don't know when it happened, but when you grabbed the wand at coronation I was scared that you were going to get hurt." She whips some of my tears away and keeps her hands on my cheeks "I see you as my daughter just like Ben is my son, and I will never let anything happen to you if I can prevent it" She pulls me into a hug and lets me cry into her shoulder.

"Is this how a mother and daughter relation is supposed to be?" I look up at Belle and see the tears falling from her eyes

"It is sweetie" she kisses my forehead then pulls back a little "Now, lets stop this whole crying thing and start training you to control your magic" I nod at her and get up from the couch.

"Lets do this" I look at Mira, she smiles and walks outside. I follow her and notice the barrier looking weaker than when we got here "Mira, how long does it take before I can fix the barrier?" She looks at the barrier then at me

"Mal, we need you to have complete control over your magic before you try to fix the barrier" She put her hand on my cheek "If you are not in control, you might hurt yourself and we do not want that" she smiles "Plus, we need you to be well and healthy because you will be the queen of the Moors as soon as you fix the barrier" I look at her and start feeling worried. "No, Mal stop that, you will be an amazing queen to our land"

"But, I'm still a child. Mother always said that fairies are not legal before they turn 21. I'm only 16, well almost 17, but regardless I cannot be queen yet." She nods

"You're right. But we cannot wait until you turn 21 to have the barrier fixed" She looks towards the cottage. I turn around and see Belle watching us from the door "What we can do is place you as our princess" I turn around and looks at Mira confused

"And?"

"And, if we are lucky" she leans closer to me and whispers "we can get Belle to act as queen until you are old enough" I look at her shocked then turns to Belle and looks at her. Belle looks at me concerned.

"What is it Mal?" I look at Mira, she nods and I walk to Belle and take her hands in mine

"I'm not old enough here in the Moors to be a queen, but they cannot wait until I become legal for me to fix the barrier. Mira thinks that what we could do is make me a princess and.." I look at Mira, then takes a deep breath and looks at Belle " make you the queen until I'm legal" I look at the ground and try to keep my tears in, I do not know why I'm this scared of what she will say. She let go of my hands and puts them on my cheeks making me look at her, I see tears in her eyes and I feel my own falling.

"I will help in whatever way I can, because I do not agree in what is happening in this land. And if me being temporarily queen will help fix this, then that is what I will do. Plus it gives me more time with you, my beautiful daughter" I let out a sob; she lets go of my cheeks and pulls me into a hug. "I thought we agreed to stop with all of this crying" She says and whips my tears away.

"I love you Belle" She looks at me shocked

"I love you to Mal" She kisses my forehead "okay, now go train with Mira" I nod and walks to her

"You ready?" Mira ask, I nod and smiles

"I'm so ready" I look at Belle then Mira "It's time to change and it's time to learn" Mira smiles

"What you will be taught during the next couple of months is spells that have to do with the four elements; water, earth, air and fire. We'll start slow and work with small spells that can be used in different situations with different elements" She bends down and takes some dirt into her hand "Watch this, take this dirt in my hand turn it into a flower band" I watch the dirt in amazement as it turns into the most beautiful flower band containing white and pink flowers. She walks to me and places it on my head, I smile in thanks "try doing it yourself" I bend down and pick up some dirt.

"Take this dirt in my hand turn it into a flower band" I watch as the dirt in my hand start swirling; I think about Belle and everything she is doing for me as it turns into a flower band with white and yellow flowers in it.

"You thought about Belle while doing the spell didn't you" I look at Mira confused, She just smiles "the colour of the flowers kind of gives it away" She nods towards Belle "Go give it to her" I smile and runs to Belle; I place the flower band in her hair, kiss her cheek and then runs back to Mira. "Okay I think you have a bit more experience with magic than I thought."

"I did defeat my mother not too long ago with magic" She smiles and nods

"I know, if you had not done it, your wings and horns wouldn't have come out" She walks to Belle and they sit on the step outside the cottage. "And I would not have met you or Belle" Belle smiles at her "We are both here for you Mal, no matter what happens" I run to them and hugs them

"I love you both. Thank you for everything you are doing for me" I sit between them and picks up some dirt making another flower band that I put in Mira's hair, then I lean my head on Belles shoulder and relax. Suddenly I feel a pain in heart; I put my hand over it and take a deep breath.

"Mal, what is it; what is going on" Belle puts her hand on my back and rubs is lightly

"I think something is going on with Ben, something against his will" I look at Belle "I have this feeling that he is being spelled to do something that he does not want to do" I stand up "I have to go back to Auradon" Belle stands up and stops me

"You cannot go back Mal" I look at her confused "Ben and Adam has told everyone in Auradon that you have kidnapped me and if you return they will capture you and maybe do something worse"

"What? But Adam knows that that is not what happened. It is his fault that we left" I feel panic rising in me "Why would he do this, why would he tell such a lie" I feel the anger and panic combining in me making it hard for me to keep calm.

"Mal?" Mira walks to me and pulls Belle away from me "Calm down, your eyes are glowing" I feel my body shaking like I cannot control anything about my self. I look down and see purple smoke surround me "MAL!" I feel my body changing, once the smoke clear I'm looking down at Belle and Mira confused. Belle is looking up at me shocked; Mira takes a step towards me "Mal, I need you to calm down. What happened is that you turned into a dragon because you're angry, you just have to calm down then you can return to yourself again" I take some deep breaths and smoke surround me again. I close my eyes and when I open them I'm sitting on the ground. I look up at Belle and Mira.

"I'm so sorry" I stand up and fly away from them, I hear them yelling for me but I just keep flying. I need space right now as I can still feel the anger in me, without thinking about it I leave the Moors and fly towards Auradon. When I'm finally calm enough to think clearly I'm in the forest by the castle. I look at Bens balcony and notice the door open, I look around to make sure no one is looking and fly to his balcony. When I land I look inside and see Adam and Fairy Godmother in there with ben sleeping peacefully on the bed

"I don't like the Fairy Godmother, we should not make him forget" he sits on the bed and looks at his son

"Adam, until we know for sure that Mal has no evil intentions we have to keep doing it" He nods and touches Bens cheek and moves some of his hair. He stands up and leaves the room with Fairy Godmother. Once I'm sure they are gone, I walk into the room and to Ben on his bed. I touch his cheek then lean down and give him a soft kiss on his lips

"I'm so sorry my king that this is happening to you" I close my eyes and let my tears fall.

"Mal?" I open my eyes and looks at him "Where have you been, I haven't seen you in quiet some time" he sits op "What happened to you, you have wings and horns now" He moves his hand and touches my cheek

"What do you remember?" I lean into his touch

"I remember talking to Evie about you not being in your room and not being with me, I haven't seen you since my coronation. I've been so worried about you" He touches my hair and smiles

"Ben your coronation was 10 days ago." He looks at me confused "Fairy godmother and your dad has been spelling you to forget, they are trying to frame me for kidnapping your mom, but I didn't do it. Your mom left because your dad wanted to send me back to the isle because of these" I point to my horns "and these" I spread out my wings "he believes Auradon won't accept me now that I have them" I look down "I'm sorry your mom left" he make me look at him"

"I'm glad to hear that someone is watching out for you" I smile a little and hug him "I love you Mal, you know that and nothing will ever change that"

"I love you to Ben" I look at him and see the shock in his eyes then it changes to the warm glow that I know so well. I kiss him deeply and feel him kiss back. He makes me lay on the bed with him on top of me, and he keeps kissing me. I put my arms around his neck and plays with his hair while kissing him. He growls a little and I can't help but pull away and giggle a little "is my beastie coming out to play" he growls again and move his head to my neck where he starts sucking "Oh Ben"

"You have way to many clothes on my dear" he starts removing my shirt then stops and looks at my wings, I smile and help him remove it over my wings "Your wings are so beautiful, may I touch them?" I nod. He moves his hand down my wings and I shiver from the soft touch. I smile and start removing his shirt; I pull it over his head and touch his chest "See anything you like" I blush and feel my wings move; hiding my embarrassment from him "No don't hide from me please" I move my wings a little and looks at him. He smiles and touches my cheek. I kiss his hand and move my wings completely out of the way giving him a full view of me. "You are so beautiful " He kisses me again and removes my bra. "So beautiful" He moves his head between my breasts and sucks again.

"Beastie, that feels so good" I put my hands in his hair and tug a little. He growls again and removes my trousers.

"You are mine Mal and no one else will ever have you like I will" he moves away and removes his trousers and his shorts, then he gets back to me and removes my panties. "You will always be mine" He lays on top of me again and kisses my neck. I feel his member pressing against my opening. And as he enters me he bites down on my neck.

"Beastie!" he moves further into me and bites harder on my neck, I feel the skin breaking. He stops biting and licks the wound.

"Now everybody will see that you are mine and only mine Mal" He growls and starts moving in and out of me, I gasp at the feeling "are you enjoying this sweet girl" he moves faster "I hope you do because I enjoy it a lot" I feel a growl leaving me and see him looking at me with a pleased look " you are trying to hold back, but let it go Mal. Release" I close my eyes and feel my release happening, I hear Ben moan and feel his cum filling me. He stays on top of me with his member inside me while he catches his breath.

"Beastie that was amazing" I kiss his cheek "I love you so much" He looks at me and smiles, then pulls out of me and lays next to me. "Ben I hate to do this, but I have to go. If someone finds me here I will be send back to the isle" He looks at me with tears in his eyes "Beastie please do not make this harder than it has to be." I get up and starts putting my clothes back on. I suddenly feel Bens hands on my back and he helps me with my shirt. I turn to him and hugs him "I'll miss you beastie" I start crying

"I'll miss you two my sweet girl" He kisses my hair

"I hate to do this to you Ben, but it is best that you do not remember our night together. But unlike Fairy Godmother I will not make your memory disappear completely" I look at him, he nods " go to bed, ill tug you in before leaving" He smiles a little and walks to his bed where he lays down, I tug him in and kisses him again "I love you"

"I love you to my sweet girl" I touch his cheek

"Sleep now, sleep tight throughout the night" I watch him fall asleep with the help of my spell, I sniff and removes some tears from my cheek "take this boy that I hold near, make his memory disappear, until the day when I return, a true loves kiss will make it turn" I kiss his forehead and walk to the balcony, I look at him one last time then fly back to the Moors. When I return to the Moors I see belle and Mira near the border, I land near them and they both run to me and hug me.

"Are you okay Mal?" I look at Belle and nods

" I will be" We return to the cottage and it does not take long before I'm sleeping peacefully on the couch.


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

_Guys _i'm_ so sorry. I didn't post last week _i_ know. But here is the next Chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it._

_I do not own Descendants or its characters_

11 days after coronation

**Mal's point of view**

I wake up feeling better than I thought I would after yesterdays events, I smile remembering Ben and what we did.

"What has you smiling like that?" I look up and see Mira standing in the door watching me.

" It's a fine morning isn't it?" I get up and walks outside, I pick up some dirt "Take this dirt in my hand, turn it into a flower band" it turns into a beautiful flower band with blue and purple flowers. I smile and place it on my head. I walk around the cottage and notice a little girl walking towards me, well towards the cottage. She suddenly looks at me, and I see the fear in her eyes, I walk slowly towards her. "It's okay, I will not hurt you." I pick some dirt up and makes a flower band for her "Here this is for you" I hold it out for her to take, she looks at it then carefully takes it in her hands.

"Thank you" I hear her whisper, I smile.

"You are very much welcome. Now can you tell me why you were on your way to the cottage?" She looks at me and I see that she is thinking about how to best answer me. "It is okay, if you are looking for someone then maybe I can help you find the person"

"But mommy and daddy says that I should not tell strangers where I'm going or why I'm going there" I nod listening to her

"I can understand why they would tell you that, and I only want to help you." I hear someone walking towards us; I look up and see Mira and Belle behind the little girl. "Mira, Belle, I met this sweet little girl and she is looking for someone, but he parents have wisely told her that she should not tell a stranger where she is going or why she is going there"

"Well, it is nice to know that she can listen to us sometimes" I look at Mira confused; the girl turns around and look at her

"Mommy!" she runs to her, Mira picks her up and hugs her

"Hey my little fairy. How was the trip with daddy?" she kisses her hair and looks at her "and where is daddy?" she looks around

"Daddy said that there were some men at the barrier, and he told me to go to you" the little girl looks at her mother "they were wearing armours mommy, and they had swords and bows and arrows" She lays her head on her mothers shoulder and I notice her shoulders shaking a little

"Mira?" I walk to Belle confused, she hugs me and holds me close to her.

"It is probably Aurora's men again, which means that queen Leah is mad at someone in our land" I stay in Belle's arms

"Or maybe they are looking for us" Belle squeezes me a little harder.

"Go back to the cottage and hide in the basement, no one knows that it is there. I showed Belle how to get into it while you were sleeping." Mira walks to us and puts a hand on my shoulder "We will protect you no matter what, now go" Belle pulls me towards the cottage. When we get back to it she opens a closet and looks at me.

"You have to say a spell to get in, Mira didn't say that it had to be a specific spell." She takes my hands "you just have to believe in yourself with this one" I nod and look at the dark space.

"Dark space be no more, open up the secret door" I look at it and see a door appearing "I did it Belle" I smile at her

"You did, now come on" she walks in, I follow her and the door disappears behind us. She leads me down some stairs and walks into a room where I see a bed with some blanket on it on the floor. "This is where we will have to hide when they come looking until you get control over your powers and can recreate the barrier, then we can return to Auradon in peace" I cannot help but laugh at what she just said "why are you laughing?"

"Do you actually believe that I can return?" I feel my eyes water "Adam and Fairy Godmother wants me to prove that I have no evil intentions. I already proved that at coronation" I let my tears fall and sit down on the bed.

"Mal, how do you know that" She sits next to me and takes my hands in hers.

"I went to Auradon yesterday, and I heard them in ben's room" I look at Belle "they are making him forget. I broke spell by kissing him. But when I left I had to put a spell on him to make him forget that I had been there" I start sobbing, Belle pulls me into her arms and I cry into her shoulder"

"Oh Mal, you should have told me yesterday that you had been there" she kisses my hair and holds me tight "I will go back and make them stop doing this to Ben" I pull back a little

" And do what? Convince the whole land that I didn't do anything, that it is one big lie from Adam?" I look at the ceiling as I hear what sound like feet walking on it. "I'm scared Belle" I feel my tears falling again "If they find me, I'll be send back to the isle. I cannot survive on the isle" I look at her and see her looking at me worriedly. She pulls me close to her again and runs her hand trough my hair and it makes me feel loved and protected.

"I'll never let you get send back to the isle. I promise, I'll always protect you Mal" she kisses my hair again and leans her head on my head. Suddenly everything is quiet upstairs; we both stay where we are, afraid that something horrible is going on. Suddenly we hear the little girl scream; I try to get up but Belle keeps holding me down "No, Mal you cannot go up there. They'll see you and take you and then you will not be able to help the Moors" I stop moving and looks at the ceiling. After what feels like hours, which was probably just minutes, the secret door opens.

"Belle, Mal hurry I need your help" I get up and run up the stairs to Mira. She runs to the main room in the house, I follow her and see an unconscious man on the floor; Belle stands behind me.

"Mira, what happened" I walk to him and notice that he is bleeding from his left side

"It was some of auroras soldiers that came. They stabbed him because they wouldn't believe him when he said that he did not know anything about Mal and if she was here" She looks at me with tears running down her cheeks. "Mal do something please, I do not have powerful enough magic to heal him, but you do. Please" I look at her and nod. I sit on the floor next to the man and put one hand on the floor and one over his wound.

"Make this wound hurt no more, fix it up so he can keep protecting the Moors" I look at the wound and see it closing. Mira leans down and kisses his cheek, his eyes open slowly and he looks around

"Mira, what happened" he sits up and touch his side. Mira looks at me which makes the man look my way "Who is she?" he looks at me a bit more "no, that's impossible" he moves his hand to touch my face, I move a little away then let him touch my cheek "how are you still this young?" I realise what he is talking about immediately

"I'm her daughter, Maleficent is my mom" he looks at me shocked then turns to Mira

"Did you know she had a daughter?" Mira shakes her head and takes his hand "I have niece?" He looks at me. "You're my niece" he keeps holding my cheek. I look at him confused then I turn to Belle

"'What?" I get up and walks to her, she opens her arms and pulls me into a hug "Mom never mentioned any siblings to me" I can feel my eyes getting wet

"She never said anything about sibling when she was imprisoned" she holds me tight "can you prove to us that you are Maleficent's brother?"

"I can" I look at him but stays in Belle's arms, as I feel protected here "You know how your mom, because of the Dragon blood, is able to turn into a dragon?" I nod and keep watching him "And you know how there is no one like her who is able to do that, because she is the last one in the bloodline?" I feel my tears falling and nods. The man gets up and walks outside, we follow him "watch this" then smoke surround him and he turns into a dragon. He lies down and places his head near us. I walk to him with tears still running down my cheeks and touch his head.

"You really are my uncle aren't you?" I look into his eyes and see a tears falling from them. He transforms back to human again and hugs me, I hug him back and cries into his shoulder "why have mom never told me about you?"

"Because she wanted to protect me" he pulls back a little and makes me look at him "now I'm curious as to why you are here, where your mom is, and if it is true that you kidnapped queen Belle" I cannot help but laugh

"I'm here because my wings and horns were coming and king Adam didn't think that Auradon would accept me with them. Mom is a lizard, she wanted to take control of Auradon, but I choose good and defeated her and then she turned into the size of love that she had in her, which turned out to be not a lot." I look at Belle "I didn't kidnap Belle"

"No you didn't, I left because I didn't agree with my husband about you future" She walks to me and touches my back. She looks at my uncle "I see Mal as my daughter, so when my husband said that he wanted to send her back to the isle I disagreed and took her here" she kisses my head "and I'm not leaving her before she has her powers under control"

"I see. By the way my name is Maverick" I look at him and whips my teas away "but everyone calls me Rick" he looks at me and smiles "and to you, my dear niece, I'm uncle Rick"

"But if you and Maleficent are related then why can't you fix the barrier?" I look at him and steps out of his arms.

"We do have rules here, and one of them is that the heir to the throne cannot just be with however they like. They have to find someone royal." He looks at Mira "I didn't follow that rule. I followed my heart" she walks to him and takes his hand "And it is one of the best decisions that I have ever made" he touches her cheek and kisses her forehead. I smile at them.

"Can I still choose who I want to be with?" They both look at me

"He has to be royal Mal, I'm sorry" I look at Belle and see her smile "why are you smiling like that?"

"She is in love with the king of Auradon" I feel my cheeks going red.

"I don't know if love is the right word Belle, I like him" She just shakes her head

"Sweetie, you just told me earlier that you broke a spell by kissing him" I hear a gasp and looks at Mira

"A true loves kiss" She smiles and claps her hands a little "Oh this is so sweet" she walks to me and hugs me, then she pulls back "when did you kiss him?" She looks at Belle.

"After the little accident yesterday she went to Auradon and saw Ben" Mira and Belle both smile and look at me.

"Wait, wait" Rick walks to me and puts his arm around my shoulders "how long have you known this boy?"

"The boy is 16 and a king. I have known him for approximately a month" I Look away from Rick not wanting to see his reaction.

"a little over a month, A MONTH!" I feel someone grab my arms and pull me away from Rick, I look up and see it is Belle. Rick turns his back to us and starts walking back and forth "You have known him a month and you went to see him yesterday, alone" He suddenly stops and walks to me, he moves my hair away from my shoulders and neck "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" Belle and Mira gasp; I feel tears forming in my eyes and look at the ground. "HE MARKED YOU!" he takes a deep breath and looks at Belle "Did your husband ever mark you".

"No he didn't" he starts walking around again.

"Maverick relax, she is scared" I see him stop in front of me. He takes my chin in his hand and makes me look at him. I see the anger in his eyes, but what I also notice is the worry.

"Mal, you have dragon blood in you." He takes a deep breath "Dragons tend to only need one time to become with child" I hear Belle gasp; I feel myself starting to panic

"No, that's not true" I let my tears fall "please, it is not true" He pulls me into his arms and I cry into his chest.

"We'll keep an eye on you for the next month and see if you are in fact pregnant and then if you are there is no use of magic for you because it can make you sick or worse" I look at him

"Then I have to fix the barrier now" I get out of his arms and starts walking towards the barrier. Someone grabs my arm and turns me around; I see that it is Mira

"You are not strong enough yet to do it Mal"

"I was strong enough to heal my uncle; I'm strong enough to fix the barrier" She lets go of my arm and I keep walking, I can hear them following me. I get to the edge of the Moors and looks at the barrier. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves "water, fire, earth and air help rebuild the barrier. Make it strong and make it thick, make it so that people are fit. Keep enemies out and let our people in. Protect us from harm and danger" I feel my magic leaving me and see the barrier changing colour to purple. I smile then fall to my knees. I see Mira, Rick and Belle running towards me, as my eyes close and everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

11 days after coronation

**Ben's point of view**

Why is my body so tired today, I mean like really tired and I'm naked, like what the hell. I turn onto my side and notice a feather on my bed. I pick it up and sit up. It is actually a quiet beautiful feather; it is so light in its colour, kind of purplish with a hint of cream in it. How did it get in here? I place the feather in a drawer in my bedside table and gets out of bed; I put on my sleeping pants and walk to the bathroom because I really need a shower I feel all sticky and I have sweat a lot during the night. As I remove my pants I notice there are some marks on my shoulders, they look like someone had their claws planted in them. What the hell has happened to me? I let my fingers run over the marks…. it was Mal, she was here last night, I remember her sitting on the bed when I woke up. That is where the feather is from; it must have fallen from her wing when we … oh ….. my …. God! We made love, not just that but I claimed her; the beast in me came out and claimed her. This is not good; if something happens to her it will happen to me as well. I have to find her. I walk to my closet and puts some clothe on forgetting about the bath and run to my dad. I am almost at his room when I remember that he and Fairy Godmother have been making me forget; I cannot tell him that Mal was here and I cannot tell him that I know the truth. I change direction and run to the kitchen instead. I grab some fruit and run to the garage; I need to find her. I get in my car that my parents got me when I turned 16; I haven't driven it yet, but it seems like the fastest way to find her. I drive to the gate where a guard stops me and checks my ID.

"Your majesty, you are leaving on your own today?"

"Yeah I'm just going on a morning ride, I'll be back soon" The guard nods and opens the gate for me; I drive out and speed down the road. Where could she be? I need to find her before something happens to her or me. I drive around for two hours without any luck and returns home to the palace; as I drive through the gate and towards the castle I see my dad standing by the front door "crap" I park the car and get out. "Hey dad"

"Ben it is 12 now, you have been responsibilities now that you can not just ignore" he puts a hand on my shoulder "Aurora called me and told me that her soldiers have looked through the Moors and there were no sign of Mal or your mom there." I nod listening to him trying not to show him that I know the truth.

"Well it is one less place to search then" I start walking up the steps towards the castle when I suddenly feel myself losing the feeling in my legs, I fall to my knees and hear my dad yell my name; then everything turns black.


	8. Chapter 6

_I am so sorry guys, but my studies are starting to take up a lot of my time, but I promise I will try to post a chapter at least once every second week. This one is a little longer than usual and i hope that you are going to enjoy it. _

Time skip to 1 month after Mal and Ben collapsed.

**Mal's point of view**

Why do I feel like I have been dead and brought back to life again; I mean my body is hurting all over. I open my eyes and look around the room, where is everyone? "Belle? Mira? Rick?" I hear someone running towards me and see Rick in the door within seconds

"Mal you're awake" he walks to me and pulls me into a hug "we were so worried about you, you just collapsed. You have been asleep for a month now" he pulls back a little and takes my face in his hands "I was so worried that I had lost you; I have only just gotten you I cannot lose you already" he hugs me again, I hug him back and smiles. I'm starting to like this whole family thing; it feels good to know that someone cares about me.

"I'm sorry I worried you Ricky" He kisses my forehead "Where is everyone?"

"Well, something happened when you collapsed" he looks out the window, I follow his gaze and see Belle with her phone against her ear, she is walking around talking into it; Mira is with her holding her daughter close to her

"What happened Rick?" I look at him and see him swallow

"Promise me you will not do something stupid when I tell you" I nod, "Promise me Mal"

"I promise you, I will not do anything stupid" He nods and takes a deep breath

"A couple of days after you collapsed we received a message that King Ben had collapsed and hit his head on the stairs" I get tears in my eyes "He still hasn't woken up, but Belle has been in contact with Lumiere from the moment she heard what had happened"

"Why didn't she leave and go home to him instead?" I let my tears fall and Rick pulls me into his chest again "he is her son, I'm not as important as he is, she should have gone home to him" I cry into Rick's chest.

"oh Mal" he kisses my hair and lets me cry, I hear the door opening and two people walking towards us.

"Mal you are awake?" I look up and see Belle walking towards me, she sits down next to me and places her hand on my back and rubs it lightly. "I am so happy that you are awake sweetie"

"Because it means Ben will wake up as well?" I hear a gasp coming from her and looks at her "why are you still here Belle, you should be at the castle with Adam and Ben, not here with me who is not even your biological daughter" I get up and walk to the window looking outside

" Mal" Belle stands behind me, I feel her take my hand and I look at her "you may not be my biological daughter, but you are my son's true love. I will always be on your side whenever my husband or the country goes against you, I will be right here." she hugs me and kisses my hair, I lean into her

"Thank you Belle" I look at Rick "But we need to go to Auradon right now" I walk towards the door when it suddenly disappears. I turn around and look directly at Rick "I have to go wake him up Rick!"

"And how do you plan to do that Mal?" He crosses his arms across his chest and looks at me with a hard stare.

" By a kiss Rick, or did you forget that what Ben and I share is true love?" I see his stare soften and his arms fall to his sides "Please Rick, I might be the only one who can wake him up" I see Belle look at him with tears falling from her eyes. "We can even call it a royal visit, the queen and princess of the Moors will be going" I see him smile a little

"Fine but I am coming with you as your protection" I look at Belle and we both nod.

"Seems fair" I smile at him then turn to the wall again and see them appearing.

"But before we leave there is something we have to fix first" he walks out the door towards a lake near the house. Belle takes my hand and smiles. We then follow Rick to the lake. Once there Rick starts going into the lake, he then turns and takes Belle's hand "your majesty if you would please come into the water with me" She looks at me and I smile a little

"I do not know what is going on Belle" I look at Rick and see he is smiling bigger than before. I see Belle nod and take his hand, he leads her deeper into the water and makes her lay down holding her up.

"Just relax nothing is going to hurt you" I see the water moving around Belle and rick slowly steps away from her. The water covers her completely and I see the magic running through it. As the water disappears from Belle Rick picks her up and carries her to me. He helps her stand on the ground. I look at her surprised.

"Belle, you look beautiful" I walk to her to get a better look. She is now wearing a very fairylike dress that is a mix of yellow and purple, her hair is now longer and is braided in a beautiful crown-like look, and on her head is a beautiful crown that consists of gold flowers and diamonds.

"Your turn niece" I nod and take Ricks hand, he leads me deeper into the water but as we get to where he was with Belle he looks at me "Now before we do this you need to learn how to hide your wings and horns" I nod, he makes his wings come out then he smiles at me "watch me okay? And say what I say" I take a deep breath and keeps my eyes on him "out of the Moors I need no more, my wings and horns return to your core" He wings disappear and he looks at me "your turn" I nod

"Out of the Moors I need no more, my wings and horns return to your core" I feel my wings and horn return into my body, I look at him and see him smile

"I am so proud of you" I smile and hug him "are you ready?" I nod and lay down, I feel him holding me then he steps away and I close my eyes. I open my eyes again when I feel Rick picking me up. I look at him and see him smile. "Do you always think about him niece?" i look at him not following what he means. When we get to the edge of the lake he helps me stand on the ground; I look at Belle and see tears in her eyes

"Oh sweetie you look so beautiful" I smile. Belle then turns towards Rick " But why is her hair a different colour now?" I take a piece of my hair and look at it; it is purple and blue. I look at Rick

"Something you want to tell me? Other than the fact that your dress is also blue and purple because you were thinking of Ben while in the transformation?" I look at Belle then back at Rick and take s a deep breath and blurt out

"My dad has blue hair" I look down. Someone takes my hand; I look up and see Belle

"It is okay Mal, you can tell us who he is" I smile a little then look at Rick

"My dad is Hades, he left me with mom when I was only a few years old. I have not seen him since" I see Ricks surprised look; then I turn towards Belle and see her looking at me with a small smile

"That explains why he has written to the council for the last couple of weeks asking about you" I look at her

"What?"

"Yeah Lumiere told me a week after you had collapsed" I nod "now sweetie I think that you should go see yourself " she takes both my hands" because you look like the princess that you are" I smile and runs back to the cottage to find a mirror. When I run into the cottage I hear I small gasp, I look towards it and sees Mira and Ricks daughter

"You look like a real princess Mally" She runs to me and takes my hand; she leads me into the living room where a mirror is hanging on the wall. "Look" she points to the mirror. I look into it and see what they are all talking about. My dress is absolutely beautiful with the perfect mix of purple and blue, my hair is longer as well but is just hangs down my back, and on my head I see the most beautiful headpiece I have ever seen. It is not a crown like I have seen them normally; this one looks like it is made a branches that intervene with each other with leafs coming out of them, in the middle there is a dragon holding a purple diamond. It is not being worn as they normally do in Auradon as it goes across my forehead instead of on top of my head; it is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. I look at my cousin and smiles a little.

"You know my name, but you never told me yours" I sit on my knees and look at her.

"My name is Luna" She curtseys.

"Oh no sweetie, you never have to do that for Belle, or me okay?" she nods and hugs me, I hold her close to me and kisses her hair. I look towards the door and see Mira, Belle, and Rick standing there.

"Are you ready to go Mal?" I nod

"yeah, let's go wake up the love of my life" I take Luna's hand, she smiles and me and we leave the cottage. As we get to the barrier I notice a limousine on the other side, I look at Belle confused

"I had Lumiere send one" I nod and walks towards it. As we get closer the door opens and a man steps out.

"I did not just send one your majesty" Belle runs towards the man and hugs him

"Lumiere" I smile watching their exchange. Then Lumiere turns to me and smile.

"You. my dear" he kisses my hand "have grown up, you look absolutely beautiful" I smile

"Thank you, Lumiere" We all get into the limousine and drives towards Auradon "do they know we are coming?" I look at Lumiere

"well, yeah. But they do not know it is you specifically" I nod and looks out the window

"I need to wake him up" Luna looks up at me then she lays down and puts her head on my lap, I smile and run my hands through her hair

"And I am more than happy that you might be able to do so, your highness. But before we can go to the castle there is one stop that we have to go to" I look at him confused "just trust me, this is an important stop" I nod and looks out the window again. After driving for an hour the limousine stops in front of a smaller castle.

"Lumiere, what are we doing here at our summer castle?" I look at Belle then at Lumiere.

"We are here to pick someone up" He gets out of the limousine and walks to the front door, I watch as he opens the door and walks inside. After a minute he comes out and… no that cannot be; why is she here, why does she look so sad, what have they done to my Evie. I get out of the car and runs to her; she sees me and runs to me as well, we meet halfway and hug each other. I feel my eyes getting wet and I feel Evie shaking which I know means that she is crying. I hold her as close to me as I possibly can and let her cry into my shoulder. "Told you it was important" Lumiere whisper in my ear. I look at him and mouth a thank you; he nods and walks back to the limousine.

"Evie, why are you here in this castle and are you alone, where is everybody else? Where are Jay and Carlos?" I put my hands on her cheeks and make her look at me.

"Adam send me here because I found proof that you were innocent. He said that it was to protect Ben that he did it. Jay and Carlos have been told that I have been sent away for my own safety; because people were being cruel to me a school because I did not believe what everybody said about you." I whip her tears away "And then I heard about what happened to Ben, but Adam wouldn't let me come back to see him" I hug her again and kisses her hair.

"Everything will be okay I promise. We are on our way to see him now and you are coming with us." I pull her with me to the limousine where Lumiere is standing holding the door open for us. I help Evie into the limousine then looks at Lumiere "Thank you" I kiss his cheek, he blushes.

"You are welcome your highness" I get into the limousine and Lumiere follows me closing the door behind him "Now lets head back to Auradon" We all nod and continues our journey.

After another two hours we pull up in front of the castle in Auradon, I look at it and take a deep breath.

"Everything will be okay Mal, you know I will never let Adam do anything to you" I look at Belle and smiles.

"I know Belle" We all leave the limousine and walk up the steps to the castle. As we walk inside I notice people whispering to each other while looking at me. I keep my head raised and tries to ignore them, as I do not need to hear all of the rumours that exist in this place. As we get to the throne room Lumiere looks at me, I nod telling him that I am ready; he opens the door and walks inside.

"Presenting her royal majesty of the Moors Queen Belle and her royal highness of the Moors princess Mal" I hear a lot of people gasping. I look at Belle; she takes my hand and we walk into the room. As we walk in the room is quiet, I look up and see Adam on the throne with Jay and Carlos standing next to him. I notice all three are looking shocked. Belle lets go of my hand and walk closer to Adam; Adam walks towards her as well, I hear people whispering as they watch them. When they are standing almost nose-to-nose Belle surprises me as she slaps Adam across the face. Rick runs to her and pulls her back, she turns and walks back to me"

"Lumiere show us to my son's room please" he nods.

"NO!" I turn and see Adam looking at me "you are not allowed to go near my son, not after you showed your true colours; the monster that you really are" I look at him, then I feel a smile coming onto my face.

"Should have thought of that before you gave me the opportunity to sleep with your son after he found out that you have been spelling him TO FORGET THE TRUTH!" I look at Belle; she nods and I continue "you told everyone that I had kidnapped Belle when the truth is that she left because of you being the real monster" I walk closer to him "just because my magical side wanted to come out, but look at me, DO YOU SEE ANY OF IT NOW?" I notice Jay and Carlos standing behind Adam "and you two, you called yourselves my friends, but the minute they said something bad about me you believed them and let them do whatever they wanted to me." I look at everyone in the room. "The only reason that Belle left was because she took me with her to the Moors as my wings and horns were coming out. Adam wanted to send me back to the isle because he believed that that would be the best solution" I look back at Adam "But Belle did not believe that, because she sees me as family and would never send me back to that horrible place again" I walk back to Belle "Now if you will all excuse me, I have a king I need to wake up" I look at Lumiere; he holds his arm out for me, I take it and he leads me to Ben's bedroom. I can hear Adam yelling in the throne room, but I ignore it for now as he is not my priority, Ben is. We get to Ben's room and Lumiere opens the door. I walk inside and see Ben on the bed looking pale but peaceful. I walk to him and move some of his hair away from his forehead. "Oh beastie, what have you done" I lean down a little but the door is slammed open as I am about to kiss him

"Grab her" I look up and see Adam and some of the guards. I quickly lean down again and kiss Ben on his lips. I only kiss him for a few seconds before two guards are pulling me away. They pick me up and takes me to Adam "put her in the dun.."

"Dad?" I look around the guards and sees Ben looking at all of us confused "what is going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about son" I look at Adam "get her out of here, she has no right being in here"

"NO!" I look at Ben again and see him trying to stand up. Lumiere rushes to him and helps him "Dad, you cannot ask her to stay away. Mal is my girlfriend, my true love" he gets to me "release her now!" I feel the guards removing their hands from my arms. I fall into Ben's chest and cries; he places his arms around me "Everyone please leave." I keep crying into Ben's chest "it is okay Mal, I've got you, you are safe now" he kisses my hair, I look at him

"What do you remember Ben?" I help him back to his bed and we sit down

"The last thing I remember was going up the stairs after having been out looking for you because I remembered our night together" I look at him, he puts his arms around me and pulls me closer to him "I am so sorry for what I did that night Mal, I guess the beast in me came out and wanted to make sure that everyone knows you were taken." I kiss his chin

"It is okay, my uncle gave me such a scold for it, firstly because of the mark, as he knew that it meant that we were now connected, but also because apparently dragons only need one time to conceive" He leans his head against mine

"Well about the connection, it is only if something happens to you that it will happen to me and not the other way around. And about the conceiving part, well if god wants us to have a child we will have one" I smile and close my eyes "How long was I asleep?" I feel my smile disappearing

"A month, I'm so sorry beastie. If I had not tried to restore the barrier I would not have fainted, then you would not have fainted and hit your head" I start crying, "it is all my fault beastie"

"No it is not sweet girl" he pulls me closer and I cry into his chest "just let it out sweet girl, let it out" I eventually cry myself to sleep.

**Ben's point of view**

I watch as Mal falls asleep in my arms, my sweet girl today must have been exhausting for her. I turn and look out the window when I hear a knock on the door.

"Enter" it opens and I see mom there, "mom?" She walks to the other side of the bed to not disturb Mal and sits down

"How are you feeling Ben" she touches my cheek I smile.

"I feel fine mom, I promise" she smiles.

"True loves kiss, works every time" I blush and look at Mal. I hear mom laughing a little. "I am so happy that you have found your true love my dear boy" She kisses my cheek then stands up "we will be staying here for a couple of days but then we are going back to the Moors, enjoy your time with her, okay?"

"Why are you going back there?"

"Because they are my people now Ben, until Mal is old enough I am the queen of the Moors" She smiles and looks at Mal "Well I should leave you to get some sleep, I know you just woke up but I can only assume that you are still tired, just like Mal" I smile and nod.

"I love you mom" she smiles and kisses my hair

"I love you too Ben" she walks to the door "now get some sleep" she leaves the room closing the door behind her. I look at Mal and smile; I pull the cover over us and hold her close to me as I slowly let sleep take over my body.


	9. Chapter 7 part 1

Here is the next chapter in the story guys :-) I have divided it into two or else I wouldn't be able to post yet. The next part will be out within the next 14 days.

I do not own Descendants and its characters.

Next day

**Ben's point of view **

I woke up feeling better than I have in a long time. I look next to me and see Mal sleeping peacefully; I kiss her hair. How did I get so lucky to find such an amazing woman? I mean my dad kind of cannot be against our relationship now as she is the heir to the throne in the Moors, which means she is a princess and they always told me how as a prince the best thing I could do was find a princess and not a peasant; which is kind of ironic as my mom was a peasant.

I carefully get up while doing my best not to wake up my sweet girl. When I am out of bed I move to my closet and finds some clothes for the day. I then walk to the bathroom and turns on the shower; I remove my boxers and get under the water and just let it run down my body. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me from behind, I look over my shoulder and sees Mal. "good morning sweet girl" She lays her head between my shoulder and I feel her take a deep breath

"Good morning beastie." I turn around in her arms and look at her "You were gone when I woke up. At first I thought that it had all been a dream, but then I saw the room and knew that it was all real" She lays her head on my chest, I kiss her hair

"Mal, I promise that we will talk about everything okay?" she nods. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and hold her close. I have missed having her in my arms so much; she just fits in them perfectly. "Now why don't we shower and then go down for breakfast?" She stays quiet and doesn't move her arms from around me, I sigh and pull her with me under the water. "I will not let anything happen to you ever Mal." I kiss her hair then grab my shampoo and start washing her hair. "I haven't noticed the blue strips in you hair before Mal, they actually look pretty good with the purple" I rinse her hair, then looks at her "now sweet girl, I have to wash my own hair, so I need you to let go of me" She looks at me and let go then takes the shampoo from me.

"Lean forward beastie, you are too tall" I kiss her hair then move to my knees instead of bending down, I look up at her and see her smiling at me.

"I'm all yours my dear" I see her smile and lean down towards me. Her lips touch mine and I kiss her. She pulls back and starts washing my hair and I close my eyes. She starts massaging my scalp and it feels so great. There is no doubt in my mind that she loves me, as she came back because I was unconscious while she was awake; even though she knew it could cost her her life or she could be send to prison. I feel her fingers moving away from my scalp then water running through my hair. I feel her lips touching my forehead; I open my eyes and looks up at her. "I love you Mal, my dragon fairy" I hug her around her waist and lay my head on her stomach

"I love you too beastie, so much." I feel her fingers run through my hair. I kiss her stomach and look up at her

"So, there is a pretty good chance that there is a mini you in here right now?" She nods, I can see in her eyes that she is worried "we'll get through this together Mal, I promise" I move back a little and look at her stomach, I notice a small bump on her stomach "Mal?"

"Yes Ben?" I look up at her

"How does it work when a dragon is pregnant?" she takes my hands and helps me stand.

"I don't know Ben, but I know someone who does" she walks out of the shower and wraps a towel around herself; I follow her quickly and walk with her into my bedroom. I walk to my closet and put on some boxers; I get out some slacks and a t-shirt and walk to my bed. I lay the clothes on the bed and looks at Mal, I see her smile "it is a very relaxed outfit, not very king-like" I smile and shakes my head

"Do you need to borrow some clothes?" She shakes her head

"No, I'm good" she looks at the towel "wet towel be no more, turn into a dress representing the Moors" I watch as the towel turns into a loose fitted purple knee-length dress, that hides the small bump on her stomach; I smile and put on my own clothes.

"You look beautiful Mal" I see her blush; I laugh a little and walk to her. "You really do" I kiss her cheek "lets go find the person that knows about dragon pregnancies" She nods; I take her hand and we leave my room.

**Mal's point of view **

Ben and I walk towards the dining room when we hear yelling coming from it, we look at each other and runs to it. When we get to the door Ben opens it and walks in, I follow behind him and looks around the room, that is when I notice Rick and Adam standing very close to each other; both red in their face.

"Uncle Rick?" He turns away from Adam and walks to me; he pulls me into a hug and holds me close. "What is going on?" I look up at him

"Nothing for you to worry about Mal" He kisses my head and looks at someone behind me; I turn my head and see Belle and Mira walking towards us. "Mal is there something you want to ask me? I can feel that you are worried about something." I look at Ben and see him nod telling me to go on and ask Rick.

"You told me dragons only need one time to become pregnant. How does a dragon pregnancy work exactly?" I look up at Rick and see him looking behind me again.

"When a dragon becomes pregnant it is a fairly short experience compared to a human pregnancy" He leads me to the table and makes me sit in a chair "A dragon pregnancy only takes 4 months; compared to humans it is not a long time" Ben sits next to me and looks at Rick

"Is that why she already has a small bump?" I look at him shocked

"What?"

"I noticed it when we were in the shower Mal; it is why I asked you about it" He place his hand on my stomach and smiles "Right in there, there is a mini you or me" I keep looking at him; he kisses my cheek and I smile a little.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS" I jump a little and look at Adam "THIS IS NOT HOW IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE" He sits down and put his face in his hands. "The other kingdoms will never allow this"

"What do you mean they will not allow this?" I look at him then at Belle and see him looking worried. Adam raises his face from his hands.

"When we became the king and queen of Auradon an agreement where made that the future king or queen could not have a child out of wedlock" He looks at Belle " We all agreed on it back then to make sure our children wouldn't sleep with the first person they thought they were in love with or just a person who would use their title for the wrong thing" I look at Ben then at Adam

"What would happen if someone did get pregnant out of wedlock?" For the first time today Adam look me in the eyes and I see a small smile on his lips

"Well they would have to prove that they were actually in love" I fell someone take my hand and look at Ben who is smiling "The entire kingdom knows that what you guys share is true love; if it was not you would not have been able to wake up Ben with the kiss"

"How do people know that I woke him up with a kiss?" I look at Adam who is looking behind me. I turn and see the guards from yesterday and Lumiere standing by the door "that is how they know" I hear Ben chuckle next to me. "Does this mean that our child will be born as the heir to the throne?" Adam looks at me then at Belle.

"Unfortunately not." He looks at Ben and me "Because you are not married the child will not be the heir in Auradon" I feel my eyes getting wet and look at the ground. I feel arms around me holding me close. "However" I look at Adam "As the child will be born by the princess of the Moors it will be the heir to that throne" I look at Ben and see him smile

"But then our child has to grow up at the Moors to learn everything about it. And I have to go back there as well with Belle" I notice Ben's smile disappear "I have to learn about the kingdom, I have to take responsibility for my people. Because of your people my people lost their queen and I am not letting that happen again" Ben looks at me and I notice anger in his eyes. The door to the room opens; I turn to look and see Evie, Jay, and Carlos walking in.

"Because of my people?!" I turn back to Ben and see him standing up next to me his hands in fists "Maybe if your mom had not behaved the way she did we wouldn't have had to send her away, ever thought about that Mal!" I feel the anger burning in me; I stand up and looks Ben in the eyes.

"If Stefan had not cut my mom's wings of she would never have done it!" I hear gasps around the room. "The worst thing you can ever do to a fairy is cut her wings of; why don't you ask Fairy Godmother, she knows about it" Someone take my hand, I look at see Evie standing next to me.

"It didn't give maleficent the right to behave the way that she did Mal." I look back at Ben "She could have gone to court and spoken to them about it"

"Like they would listen, she was not one of them" I look down realizing what I am saying and whispers "I am not one of you" I look at Mira and Rick, then at Belle; I let go of Evie's hand and walks to Belle "I want you to stay here Belle, this is your home; this is where you belong, not at the Moors" I see tears falling down her cheeks and takes her hands in mine "Belle I know that you see me as your daughter and I know that you want to protect me, but it is my time to protect you and the best way to do that is by making you stay here" I let go of her hands and walk back to Ben "Ben I love you, you know that" I kiss his cheek "Take care" I walk to Mira and Rick "I want to go home now, please"

"Mal you cannot leave" I feel Ben grab my hand and turn me around, I look into his eyes

"Take this boy that I hold near, make his memory disappear, until the day when I return, a true loves kiss will make it turn" I watch as Ben falls to the floor unconscious. Someone puts their arm around me and leads me out of the room; the last thing I see before the door close is Belle and Adam running to Ben.

"Let's go Mal" I look at Rick, he kisses my hair "I told you not to use magic if you got pregnant, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a small headache" He nods, we walk outside "where is Luna?" I hear small feet running our way; I turn and see Luna.

"Mommy, Lumiere told me you needed me?" she jumps into her mother's arms.

"We are going home my little fairy" She nods and lays her head on her mom's shoulder. I smile watching them and put my hand on my stomach. Rick kisses my hair

"You are not alone Mal, let's go home" He walks a few meters away from us and turns into a dragon; we get on his back and fly to the Moors. As we get to the Moors I notice the barrier is looking stronger than when we left. Rick flies right through it and lands on the other side, we get of him and he changes back to human.

"Why does the barrier look stronger Rick?" Rick looks at Mira then at me.

"Because you have accepted your place as the princess of the Moors. The barrier is a living thing, it can feel it." I nod and look at the barrier. "Welcome home princess" I look at Rick and smile, I walk into his chest and hug him. I feel his arms wrapping around me and after a minute I feel smaller arms wrapping themselves around my legs; I look down and see Luna smiling up at me.

"I am really home now" Rick kisses my hair and picks Luna up. Mira stands next to me and links her arm with mine.

"You are Mal, you really are" we walk to the cottage. When we get there we all find somewhere to sit and eventually everyone has fallen asleep; except for me. I get up and walk outside. I walk to the lake near the cottage and sits down; my hands touch my stomach and I smile a little

"You will meet your father one day, I promise you that. I will not be the parent who keeps you away from him; I'm not that cruel" I look at the water "only 3 more months and you will be here in my arms" I look at my stomach and I feel the tears in my eyes "I haven't meet you yet, but I already love you" I get up and walk back to the cottage where I lay down on couch and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 7 part 2

Surprise you guys, the rest of the chapter is ready already. So here you go. :-)

I do not own Descendants or the characters in it.

**Ben's point of view **

I wake up feeling like something is missing. I look around and see that I am in my room, what is going on and where is Mal? I sit up remembering what happened; she tried to spell me to forget about her and our baby. I can feel the anger burning in me; I get up and walk to my office. As I am about to go in I hear someone calling my name. I turn and see mom walking towards me

"Ben when did you wake up?" she touches my cheek. I lean into her touch and close my eyes

"Not too long ago" I feel my eyes getting wet; I open my eyes and look at mom "Why did she have to leave mom; why will she not let me be in our child's life?" I let my tears fall. I feel my mom's arms around me and she holds me close to her

"Oh Ben" She takes me into my office and we sit down on the couch "How can you remember that she was here and that she is pregnant; she spelled you to forget about it"

"I do not know mom, but I feel like she betrayed me. She knew I hated that dad and Fairy Godmother was doing it to me and then she does it herself" I feel my body shaking

"Ben you need to relax, please" I feel her hands on both sides of my face, but the anger in me keeps going

"She thinks that she can just take my child from me like that?" I get up and walk to the window "She thinks that she has the right. I could easily send her back to the Isle of the Lost for this betrayal" I hear her gasp

"Ben you do not mean that" I hear her walking up behind me and feel her hand on my shoulder; I shake her hand of my shoulder and walk to the desk.

"She has made her decision and now its time I make mine" I pull out the chair and sits down "I declare war against the Moors"

"BEN!" I look at my mom and smiles a little

"You either support me or not mother" She looks out the window. I have a feeling I already know the answer and I hope I am wrong.

"What happens if I do not support you" She looks at me, I raise my shoulders

"Dad once mentioned that we have this nice room in one of the towers" I try to hide my smile knowing that I have given her only one option. She gasps and starts backing off towards the door. "Not so fast mother" I get up and walk to her, I grab her arm.

"You cannot ask me to choose between my son and my daughter" I notice tears in her eyes "and you cannot place me in the tower again. You do not even know what it means to be captured somewhere; not being able to do anything" Her tears fall and she looks at the ground.

"No, you are right" She looks at me; I hug her "I am so sorry mom, I just want her back. I do not know what is going on with me" She puts her arms around me

"It is your dad's curse that is playing a trick on your mind. The beast in you wants out because he feels betrayed." She looks up at me "What if I took you to the Moors to try and talk to her before you officially declare war?" I look down at her.

"Can you do that?" she nods.

"We can go in the morning, it takes a few hours by car to get there but it is possible. I should be able to still get in; I do not know if you can but then I will find Mal and make her talk to you" I nod and walk to the couch; I sit down and put my face in my hands

"I am sorry about what I said mom" she walks to me and kisses my hair

"It is okay sweetie" she sits next to me "I just do not understand why her spell did not work, she has gotten so much stronger; it does not make sense" I look up from my hands and look at her.

"How did I get back to my room?"

"Jay and your dad carried you. I tugged you in, like when you were a child" That is when I realize why the spell did not work

"You kissed my forehead like when I was a child?" She looks at me and nods.

"Of course I did"

"That is why the spell did not work" I turn to her "Mom, a mothers kiss is always a true love kiss. You broke the spell." I see her surprise.

"Oh, well… I guess you are right" she looks at her hands "I never thought of that" She stands up "Let's get to bed so we are ready for the long drive tomorrow" She holds her hand out; I take it and she helps me stand. We leave the office and walk towards the bedrooms. She stops at one of the guestrooms "Well, goodnight sweetie" she hugs me and kisses my cheek "Be ready at 8 am tomorrow" I nod and kiss her cheek then walk to my own room. I lay down in bed and immediately fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 8

I know it has been a while since I last updates, and I'm sorry about that, but life kind of got in the way.

As always, I do not own descendants or its characters.

The next day

**Ben's point of view**

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my door; I get up and walk to it. I open it and see my mom standing on the other side smiling at me.

"You are supposed to meet me in 15 minutes downstairs. I thought I would come and wake you up" I can feel a smile on my lips as I look at her. I kiss her cheek

"Thank you mom, I had forgotten to set my alarm"

"Like always" she kisses my cheek "15 minutes" she turns and walks towards. I smile watching her, then I close my door and gets dressed; I put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and my leather jacket. I grab my backpack and put some extra clothes in it, just to be sure then I leave my room and walks towards the dining room. When I get there I see mom and dad sitting in there looking at each other, with them are also Jay, Carlos and Evie. I walk in and everyone looks at me, Evie is the first to get up she walks to me and hugs me; I smile a little and hug her back.

"Welcome back Evie" I kiss her hair "You know I actually missed my crazy blue-haired little sister" I hear her giggle and smile down at her. "But now it is me who is leaving" I look at mom "Are you ready to go?" She stands up and nods

"Let's go fix this mess" she walks to me and put her hand on my shoulder, I smile at her and let go of Evie

"Where are you going Ben" I look at my dad and see that he is very calm.

"I'm going to talk to Mal" I hear everyone except mom gasp. "Yes I remember, a true loves kiss is not only from the love of your life it is also from your family." I look at mom and see her nod.

"How do you plan to do that? How will you get into the Moors?" I look at dad then back at mom.

"Well I did get crowned queen before going back here and I would like to believe that I still have the title." Mom say and walk to my dad "Adam please let me take him to see her, they are going to have a child together and they should not be separated like this" I watch them and see dad nod.

"I trust you Belle, you know that. I'm just worried about our son"

"If we do not do this the curse will be activated and the beast in him will come out, and trust me Adam it is not a good thing. I saw it yesterday, he threatened to throw me in the tower yesterday after he said that he wanted to declare war against the moors and I refused to take his side" I look down feeling the shame inside me. "So you see, we have to give it a try"

"I see, I trust you Belle" I hear him walking, and suddenly I see his shoes and know that he is standing in front of me "Ben, look at me son" I look at him " Do not blame yourself to much, this is all the curse playing a trick on your mind, and it is not your fault."

" But I still threatened her with the worst possible thing" I look back down and close my eyes. I feel tears in my eyes and try to hold them back.

"Oh son" I feel myself being pulled into someone's arms and into their chest. I let my tears fall.

"I just want to be able to control it dad" I cry into his chest. I feel his arms tightening around me.

"Go to Mal and talk to her, get her to come back here or go there one week every month to see her and the baby or whatever fits the best in this situation" I look up at him.

"Dad how do you control it?" he smiles a little

"I have your mom and you. Now go talk to Mal, I will make sure the country still stands when you get back" he hugs me again then lets go and looks me in the eyes. " I will talk to the council and make them understand the situation" I nod and walks to mom.

"I'm ready mom" she nods and leads me out of the room. We walk to the garage and get in one of the cars. She starts driving; I lean back and try to calm my nerves.

" it takes a few hours to get there Ben, so if you want to sleep you can do that" I look at her and see her smile a little "when you were small we could always go on a ride in the care if you could not sleep, it made you very calm to be in the car." I smile at her.

"I still fall asleep sometimes when I am being driven somewhere" She laughs lightly and looks at me. "I'm also quiet calm right now, to be honest to you"

"I can see that Ben" she puts her hand on my knee and squeezes it "You will get her back, I have no doubt about it Ben. When it is true love there is a special connection that makes it hard to stay away from each other"

"I hope you are right mom, I do not want to lose her and I do not want to lose my child either" I look at my hands "They mean the world to me mom"

"I know they do Ben" I close my eyes again and feel myself falling asleep.

**Belle's point of view**

I watch Ben as he falls asleep. My poor son; I do, however, understand Mal's reason for doing this, but it hurts me to see Ben like this. I just hope that he will be able to convince Mal that they need to be together in this special time. I look at Ben one more time then focus on the road and continue driving to the Moors.

After a few hours I see the barrier in the distance and notice how the colour is now brighter than before we left. Please God let us be able to enter, have not let her do anything to the barrier, please.

We get to it and I stop the car. I get out and walk to the barrier and touch it, I see how the barrier open and smile. I walk back to the car and open the passenger door, Ben is still fast asleep, I touch his cheek lightly and kiss his forehead. "Ben it is time to get up, we are here" He opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times then he focuses on me.

"We are here already?" I cant help but laugh at him "what?"

"You have been sleeping for the past couple of hours Ben. Now come on and get out of the car, we have a princess that we need to find." I walk to the barrier again and turn around to wait for him. He walks up to me and looks at the barrier I turn around a looks at it.

"How are we going to get through mom?" I look at him and see he is worried.

"We walk" I walk to the barrier and enter without any troubles. I turn and see Ben looking at it; then he takes a deep breath and walks towards the barrier. I hold my breath hoping that he will be able to enter. I try to remember the spell she used and what she said, she said something about keeping enemies out, but does she consider Ben an enemy now? Just then I look at him and see him walking through the barrier, I let out the breath I was holding and smile at him. "Let's go to the cottage where Mal is staying" I link my arm under Ben's and start walking, I look up at him and see him smiling at me "What is it Ben?"

"I'm just happy that I get to experience the Moors with you mom" he kisses my cheek. We walk to the cottage and stops by the threes at the edge of the garden. I look around and see Mal and Luna sitting in the grass playing with some flowers.

"Stay here Ben I'll go and talk to her and let her know that you are here" He nod and lets me go. I walk out and walk towards them; Luna is the first one to notice me.

"BELLE!" she gets up and runs to me, I pick her up and hold her as she hugs me. "Where have you been? Mommy, daddy and Mal said you were not coming back to us" I smile at her and look at Mal who is now standing up watching me.

"Well I had to come back and see everyone" I walk to Mal. "I'm sorry Mal but the spell is broken. Ben remembers everything and he threatened to declare war against the Moors because you took his child from him" Her eyes widen.

"Are you serious Belle? Is he going to declare war against us?" I notice her hand moving to her stomach. I place Luna on the ground and she runs inside the cottage. I move in front of Mal and pull her into a hug; I hold her close.

"I made a deal with him sweetie. I promised to take him here to talk with you before he could declare war" I feel her nod against my breast. I turn and look towards Ben; I nod and see him stepping out from the shadows. He walks towards us and I move Mal into his arms instead. I notice tears running down Mal's cheek then look at Ben and see the same thing; I kiss their foreheads and walks towards the cottage where I see Mira and Luna standing in the door smiling. "Let's give them some privacy" Mira nods and walks inside, I pick Luna up.

"Why?" I smile at her and follow Mira inside.

"They have some very important things to talk about" She nods and lays her head on my shoulder; I smile and kiss her hair then sit down on the couch and play with her while Mira stands by the fire cooking some lunch.

**Mal's point of view **

I knew it was not Belle who was holding me anymore, however, in these arms I felt safe as well. I turn into the person and cries into their chest.

"Please do not leave me Mal and please do not take our child from me" I look up and see Ben is the one holding me, his arms wrapped tightly around me with tears running down his cheeks as well. "Please my dragon fairy do not do this to me" I whip some of his tears away

"What about your dad or the council?" He puts his hands on my cheeks.

"It was he who told me to go and see you, he will talk to the council and make them see reason" he leans down so his nose is touching mine "he told me to either bring you back home with me or stay for a week every month for the rest of our lives or find some other solution"

"Won't the people of Auradon think it is weird that we are together but staying in different places?" I pull back, take his hand and start walking towards the lake

"I don't care what they think, I just want you Mal and our child" I look at him and see that there is something he isn't saying. I stop walking and make him look at me.

"What are you keeping from me Ben?" he looks down "I can see that there is something going on in your mind, what is it" He looks at me and I see tears in his eyes again.

"Apparently I have my fathers curse, and when you left I snapped I threatened my mom with placing her in the tower if she didn't support my decision" he looks away from me "my decision to declare war against the Moors" I take a deep breath then make him look at me.

"I'm sorry for what I did, at the moment I didn't think rationally I just wanted to get away. And I spelled you, which is the worst thing I could do" I take his hand and place it on the small bump and look into his eyes "I promised our child when we got back here yesterday, that I would never keep it away from its dad and that you would be in each others lives." I feel tears falling down my cheeks "because I did not want our child to think it had been abandoned by you, like I was by own father when I was a child" Ben whips some of my tears away and kiss me, I lean into the kiss and put my arms around his neck "god I love you so much Ben, and I don't care about the curse because that is how much I love you" we hold each other close and walk the rest of the way to the lake. When we get there we sit down with me leaning against Ben's front and him holding me from behind.

"I love you my dragon fairy" he kisses my head; I smile and feel myself relaxing against him.

"What are we going to do Ben?" I look at him "You cannot stay here full time and I cannot leave the Moors, I just found them and our child will have to grow up here as well to understand what it is it has to rule over when it is old enough" He looks at me then at the water.

"How long does it take for you to fly from the Moors to Auradon?" I keep my eyes on him while thinking about the question.

"Maybe an hour, but I'm not allowed to change and use magic while I'm pregnant, my uncle was so mad at me that I used it back in Auradon" I see the confusion in his eyes "it is apparently dangerous for me to use magic as it can hurt me or worse" Ben gets up from behind me and starts pacing in front of me. Then he turns and looks directly at me.

"YOU KNEW THE DANGER OF USING MAGIC AND YOU STILL DID IT" I notice Ben's cheeks turning red and I know the anger is making him lose control of the curse

"Ben you need to calm down"

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN!" he strides towards me, and I know that if I do not do something to stop him he will do something that he will regret. I look behind him at the water and see there is a stone right behind him. I push him as hard as I can; he falls over the stone and into the water. I watch him go under, when he comes up to the surface I gasp at what I see. I slowly get into the water and walks to him.

"Ben?" I stop in front of him and touch his face where a beard is now covering his chin

"I'm okay Mal" he puts his arms around my waist "I'm so sorry Mal, you did the only thing you could do. Let me tell you I'm still mad at you, but I'm calm now" He smiles and I see there are fangs in his mouth

"Ben do you feel any different at all" I see the confusion in his eyes

"No?" I point at the water. He looks down and when his eyes return to me I see the worrying in his eyes. "Mal, what is going on" I hear the panic in his voice and put my hand on his cheek to calm him down.

"Ben, deep breath" I take a deep breath to show him and he follows my lead. "There we go. Ben I think the water has done something, I know it is magic, but I didn't know that it could do this" I smile a little "but I do like the beard" he turns his head on kiss my hand "Let us go back and find my uncle maybe he knows more" Ben nods. We get out of the water, I take Ben's hand and walk back to the cottage. When we arrive I look at Ben, I see he is focused on the ground, I step in front of him and make him look at me. "Ben, nothing is wrong with you. I think that the water allowed the curse to release some of the tension that your body has been keeping in. But I'm not completely sure that that is the case, and that is why we need to talk to Rick, okay?" He nods. We walk inside the cottage. Mira is the first one to notice us.

"Oh dear" she turns her head to the side "Belle, Rick?" They both come into the room we are in and notice Ben.

"Ben, what happened" Belle run to him and starts checking him over.

"I'm fine mom. I lost my temper with Mal and she pushed me into the lake to make me calm down." Belle looks at me and starts checking me over "I didn't hurt her mom, I just yelled at her" I see him look back at the ground.

"You fell into the lake?" Rick walks to Ben and takes his chin in his hand and starts checking him over. Ben nod and look at Rick "I see. Well, the water has allowed the curse to release some of the tension that your body has been building up over the years. I think you should see yourself as happy that it is only this small amount of things that have changed. But I wonder" Rick looks behind me, I turn and see that it is the barrier he is looking at.

"You think it is only in the Moors that the curse will be released uncle Rick?" He nods "Well let's go see if that is the case." I take Ben's hand and start running towards the barrier; Rick and Belle follow us. When we get to the barrier, I look at Ben. "Try walking through it." He looks at it then at me

"What if I can't walk back into the Moors once I go out there" I kiss him

"I'll make sure that you can come back to me in here, I promise" He nods then turns towards the barrier, he takes a deep breath and walks out. Once outside he turns around and looks at us. I feel a smile forming on my face, I run through the barrier and jumps on Ben "Now look at you beastie, not so beastie now" I see the smile forming on his face, he picks me up and hugs me close to him. After a minute or so he places my feet on the ground and looks towards Belle and Rick.

"So whenever I return to the Moors the beast will be allowed to come out and play?" Rick nods and I see a small smile on his lips

"I believe that is the case Ben, but we'll see it now when you cross the barrier again." Ben looks at me and takes a deep breath; he steps towards the barrier and steps through. I watch him and smiles as he returns into the Moors without any problems "And there we have it, whenever you return here the beast will be released" I clap a little when I hear this. Suddenly I hear a branch snapping behind me, I turn and see some soldiers standing near the treeline, one of them is pointing an arrow my way and is getting ready to release it. I start running towards the barrier: I get inside and hear a thud; I look back and see the arrow on the ground on the other side of the barrier. I put my hands on my knees and release a breath and feel someone standing behind me, I look up and see that it is Ben and he looks furious.

"What the hell is going on" the soldiers look at him; one of them steps forward

"We have been ordered by the queen Leah to find Mal and get rid of her" Ben helps me stand up, I lean against him and feel his hands moving on to my stomach.

"I am your king, Leah does not have the power to give this kind of command!" I look at him and put my hand over his on my stomach.

"I'm okay Ben, the baby is okay. Calm down, nothing happened" I see him take some deep breaths, when he is calm he looks at the soldiers again

"If I see you here again or hear that you are here, you will be punished. And it will not only be you but also your families. Do I make my self clear?" They nod, except one of them who run towards the barrier with his sword in his hand. Ben pushes me behind him to protect me. As the soldier runs into the barrier he is thrown back and lands near the other soldiers.

"Ben the barrier, it protects the Moors" I stand next to him instead of behind him "it protects us" I look at him and see him focusing on the soldiers. He suddenly steps forward and walks towards the barrier "Ben what are you doing?" He ignores me and keeps walking "BEN!"

"Benjamin Florian!" he stops walking and turns around. I look at Belle and see her walking angrily towards him. "When Mal is calling your name you return to her, you hear me?" I see something changing in his eyes; he looks at me then his mom. He nods and walk back to me.

"I'm sorry Mal" he hugs me; I hug him back. I put a hand in his hair and feel him calm down.

"It's okay beastie. It's okay" I pull back and smiles a little "Let us get away from here" I take his hand and pull him back to the cottage. I notice Belle and Rick is not following us, but I ignore it and continue getting Ben away from the toxic situation. We get back to the cottage; I sit on the ground outside and look up at him. He follows my lead and sits next to me. I take his hand and place it on my stomach; I see his smile return.

"I cannot wait to meet him or her" he lays down with his head in my lap, I smile at him "Hi little one, I'm your dad. I'll always be here to protect you and your mommy, I promise you."

"Only 3 more months Ben" he looks up at me, I run my fingers through his hair and smiles.

"3 more months" he closes his eyes and relaxes. I hear someone walking towards the cottage; I look up and see Belle and Rick. Rick stands next to me and touches my hair then walks inside. Belle sits next to me and looks at Ben.

"Rick took care of them and made sure that they left." I nod and lay my head on her shoulder "Are you okay Mal" I nod against her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine Belle, just a little tired that's all. It has been a long day" she kisses my hair

"When was the last time you ate?" I look up at her

"This morning"

"Mal it is early evening now, you need to eat. It is not only you now it is also my grandchild" she gets up

"I know Belle, but with everything that has happened I just forgot" Ben sits up and looks at me, I see the disappointment in his eyes. He stands up and holds his hand out to help me up. I take it and let him pull me to my feet.

"Come on my dragon fairy let's find something for you to eat and then get some sleep" I nod and follow him to the cottage. As we enter we see Luna placing the last plate on the table she looks at us and smile.

"See mally, I was good. I helped with the table." I smile and pick her up

"You did an amazing job Luna, it looks so good" she smiles. I put her on her chair and sits next to her; Ben sits down on the other side of me and kisses my cheek. Mira walks over and put a salad on the table then sits down with Rick and Belle by her side.

"Let's eat and enjoy some family time, before the children" Mira looks at me "Are going to bed" I smile and start eating. We enjoy some hours of family time before Ben and I decide to go to bed, but as we are leaving Rick stands up and looks at us.

"I have a surprise for you behind the cottage. Follow me" Ben and I look at each other and follow him out behind the cottage. When we get there we see a very small cottage. I look at Rick confused "I used magic to make this for you. I thought it would be nice to have a room that wasn't in the main cottage. There is also a bathroom in there." I hug him

"Thank you Uncle Rick, it means a lot to me" Ben shakes his hand and smile.

"Now get some sleep, you both need it" he turns and walks back to the main cottage. Ben and I walk into the mini cottage and look around. We get ready for bed and lay down cuddling as close as we can. I kiss Ben's nose and smile at him, he puts his hand on my stomach and we both fall asleep within minutes.


End file.
